The New Girl at Hogwarts
by AstriaAnnie
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and he is suprised to find out a new girl will be starting that year..but is she not what she seems?
1. Default Chapter

Introduction- Hey, yo! This is my first story, I hate to say, so I'm sorry if it isn't what your are expecting: a wonderfully written fanfic to excite the senses and make you laugh..and stuff. So, I hope you think it is OK. Submit reveiws..yeah. OK, for your information- This story is supposed to take place in the summer before Harry's fifth year and follows him throughout school as well. Hope you likey.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters..blah blah..except for Anna. All Hail J.K. Rowling. She rocks the house.  
  
"New Girl"  
  
It was still summer for 14-year-old Harry Potter, and he longed for his life back at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to running in the halls with his two best friends, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger once again. Even studying potions seemed to be better than the chaos at the Dursleys' home. His cousin, Dudley, a big, pink whale of a child, had been pestering him constantly for weeks on end. Throwing stones from the front walk-way at his owl Hedwig seemed to be his favorite sport when Harry went to let her out of her cage for the night. The diet that his Aunt Petunia had set up for her porky son nearly one year ago seemed to diminish over the months. She tried her hardest to force sour grapefruits upon him every morning, but he would eat those in a flash and soon move on to Harry's meal, which usually consisted of whatever minuscule left-over was in the ice-box that morning (he even managed to swallow a rotting half a banana recently.) Harry wasn't eating anyway. He spent most of his days writing to his friends and Hagrid, the keeper of grounds at his school. He also wrote, very rarely, to his God- father, Sirius Black. Sirius, an escaped prisoner of the wizard jail, Azkaban, had proven himself innocent to Harry, Hermione, and Ron two years ago, however, few people would take the word of three teenagers, and the majority of the wizarding community still believed him to be extremely dangerous. Harry was forced to send him letters with Hedwig discretely, and was currently waiting eagerly for a reply.  
  
Harry lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, listening carefully for the sounds of his relatives dropping off to sleep. He soon heard a loud snore which reassured him that he could confidently take out his school things from the loose floor board underneath his bed. He unscrewed his ink bottle and placed it carefully on the small desk by his bed. Shuffling silently through his stuff, he managed to find his quill, some parchment, and his "Standard Book of Spells Grade 4." Dipping the end of his quill in the bottle of ink, he saw a flash of white feathers outside. He looked up to see Hedwig approaching his room and sat up to open his window accordingly. Hedwig hooted softly as she flew onto Harry's bed and sat waiting for him to open the burden of a tremendous parcel with a letter attached. There was also another letter attached to the other leg. Hedwig let out another, exhausted hoot at the window as she flew over to the other side of the window and pecked at the bowl of water by her cage. Harry turned around to see what seemed to look like a tremendous envelope with red lettering flying in mid-air. As the envelope drew nearer, he recognized the letter not to be enchanted, but was being carried by an extremely small owl about the size of a golf ball. The owl belonged to his friend Ron, and was named-for god knows what reason- Pigwidgeon. The poor owl landed with an excited crash into the wall above Harry's desk and proceeded to slide all the way down onto the cushioning (still rather hard, however) of Harry's bed. The owl panted frantically, but Harry could've sworn that if the bird had lips, it would have been smiling. He waited patiently for Harry to untie the envelope before he flew across the room and into Hedwig's cage to sleep. Harry sensed Hedwig shoot him a rather nasty look that almost screamed "GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" but Harry didn't bother helping her out. He swiftly opened the letter (whose writing Harry now recognized as Ron's) and unfolded the letter onto his bed. The usual, single sheet of parchment managed to take up a lot of surface area on his sheets as he read the carefully written card from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, Just writing to wish you a Happy Birthday! Hope everything is going well in the Muggle home. Bill is staying with us again while he is on vacation, but Charlie is staying in Romania for the summer. Percy wrote and said he is going to stay with him while he does some work for the Ministry there. Too bad we won't get to see Charlie soon. Mum and Dad talked the other night and they said that you could come and stay with us until the begin of the school year. You have to check with your Aunt and Uncle though. Mum said she would write to them if she got the chance, but I didn't think that you would really appreciate that, judging by the last time that happened. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled, placing the letter carefully on the corner of his bed. Eyeing the large parcel sitting in front of him, he looked it over then placed it back down. He glanced over at the clock on his desk. "11:07." He said to himself. In nearly an hour, he would be fifteen. None of his birthdays had been very special, but a certain sense of exhilaration was getting him excited. He opened the second letter that Hedwig had dropped of and opened it to reveal a note from Hermione. Two rolls of parchment was soon spread out over Harry's bed. He laughed; this was quite like Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, I really miss you! I'm sure Ron must as well. I was able to get in contact with him once or twice over the summer holiday. He did mention staying with his family during the last week or so of vacation. I'm sure that would be a lot of fun. Don't you? By the way, I forgot to mention something the last time I wrote. Two years ago, when I was in Paris, I came across another witch about our age named Anna. I enclosed a picture inside the envelope.  
  
Harry opened the envelope and looked inside. Sitting there was a moving picture of a younger Hermione and a girl whom Harry had to wonder how she could possibly be his age. She was quite a bit taller than Hermione, and looked very mature for her age. She was smiling, quite broadly infact, though her eyes had been very heavily administered with black make-up. Jet black Hair fell to her waist, where Harry could see gold and silver bangles and bracelets hanging from her elbows to her wrists on either arm. She was quite attractive in a friendly sort of way, and her smile seemed very inviting. Harry looked the picture over once more and noticed Anna's pale gray eyes. They were beautiful but frightening at the same time. Much like what Mr. Olivander's eyes had looked like almost five years ago when he had told Harry that the tail feather in the wand meant for him was the same feather in the wand that had killed his parents. He glanced back at the note and continued to read.  
  
Anyway, Anna wrote me over the holiday and said she would be coming to Hogwarts for the year! She had been going to Beauxbatons since she was 11, but was actually born in Britain. Her father, who works for the Ministry, had been transferred there when Mary was 3-years-old. If she likes it at Hogwarts, she may be able to stay all the way through seventh year. Just thought you would be interested to hear! She's quite a nice girl. See you at Ron's hopefully!  
  
Love, Hermione PS. Happy Birthday by the way!  
  
Harry placed the card on top of Ron's, then proceeded to open the large parcel in front of him. Inside sat a beautiful cake. Two layers, with chocolate frosting and messy writing: Harry could tell that it was from Hagrid. "To Harry- Happy 15th Birthday!" It said. Harry dipped his finger in the thick frosting and licked it off as he read the note from Hagrid that was propped inside the box, against the cake.  
  
Harry! All's going good with the Muggles I suppose? That cousin of your's been giving you any trouble? Well, I certainly hope he isn't. Dumbledore is letting me continue this year with Care of Magical Creatures classes, bless him. Can't wait'll the year starts! See you, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley before the end of holidays!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry smiled once again as he lay back down on his pillow. Then he noticed something and his expression faded. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for his gifts, he just didn't see any letter from Sirius, and he had been waiting for what felt like weeks. "I guess he's just busy." He said regretfully to himself. I figured that he must be though. Considering the fact that he was an escaped convict running from extermination. Harry was never-the-less, fairly worried. He tried to shake it off as he placed his cards and cake underneath the loose floorboard. He shut his eyes as he covered himself with his stiff sheets and blankets and forgot his worries about Sirius. Finally falling asleep, the girl Anna's face drifted in front of his closed eyes. 


	2. Coming to Hogwarts

Introduction: Hey! This is the second chapter to "The New Girl at Hogwarts" entitled "Coming to Hogwarts." This chapter tells about seeing Anna, the new girl, for the first time in person, and his reactions. Hope it does well..please please please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters as I have stated before. J.K. Rowling does, yo. And she rocks the house.  
  
"Coming to Hogwarts"  
  
A couple of weeks passed after Harry's birthday, and he did receive mail: His usual letter from Hogwarts informing him when the new term would be starting and, most importantly, a reply from Sirius. It came the day before he was to drive to London with his reluctant uncle. He read it in private, when he finally had time to be alone in his room without Dudley barging in and poking Hedwig with a long stick. He had hoped it would've been a longer letter, but was pleased anyway when he saw a rather short note.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry for not replying sooner. I had to switch locations briefly, but I'm back in Hogsmeade to insure quick transport in any case. Come to the lake around 1 'o' clock in the morning if you can insure privacy on the 7th of September.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled. He would be seeing his godfather soon enough and would be back at home as well. The thought of shopping with his friends in the packed streets of Diagon Alley crossed his mind happily as he packed his suitcase with the birthday cards sent from his friends. Before bed, he placed his full suitcase along with another trunk filled with his school supplies and his wand at the end of his bed. He forced Hedwig, with a lot of struggle, into her cage and put her there as well. Once he had finished Hagrid's cake, he lifted the floorboard and placed the empty box back in its place. As he was about to put the floorboard back, he noticed an envelope that he had forgotten to pick up. It was the envelope that Hermione had sent her note in, but Harry had neglected to remove the picture inside of it. Taking it out, he placed it back in his trunk, and thought of Anna. "I wonder what she's like.." he asked himself as he got into bed.  
  
The next morning eventually came after a long, sleepless night for Harry. He kept waking up and thinking about school, and all of the teachers.wondering who was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Wondering about everyone's summer and how much they were going to have changed. Wondering about Quiddich, and how much he longed to take out his sleek Firebolt and ride it again. As he rose from his bed he was automatically awake. Too awake to fall back onto his pillow, he made his sheets up neatly and got dressed. Checking once or twice that he hadn't forgotten anything, he made his way downstairs just in time to see a rather happy Dudley scarfing down his breakfast which consisted of sausages, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hot chocolate with two or three marshmallows placed neatly on the top of the mug. Harry had to laugh. Dudley looked rather like a huge hippo dressed in his gray suit and tiny tie hidden beneath his many chins. He sat down, placing the squawking Hedwig and his trunks down in the living room. His uncle was giving him a most unpleasant look. "I will remind you," he scowled. "you will not be coming home this year for Christmas or any other holiday." "Okay.." Harry said, eating a piece of sausage and thinking 'as if I wanted to anyway!' "Petunia and I will be visiting Aunt Marge for quite some majority of the year. It seems she has taken ill and wishes us to take care of her and her dogs for her." "Okay.." He repeated without tone. "Your things are already packed, I assume?" Harry looked up from his plate. "Er..yeah..they're RIGHT there." "Do NOT give me that tone young man! I could keep you here if I felt like it, you know." "Yeah, I wish." He said sarcastically. With a 'hmph!' Vernon continued to eat his meal in large proportions. Before he knew it his uncle was almost dragging him and his things out of the kitchen and to the car out front of the house. As Harry put his things in the back seat of the car, he recognized that this was the first time he had ever had his uncle essentially take him back to Hogwarts.and it was NOT a pleasant one at all. Harry didn't dare speak, and he got the impression that Uncle Vernon didn't want to. Although Vernon did heave many heavy sighs of impatience, that didn't stand as much of a conversation piece between them. Finally reaching the outskirts of London, Harry was thrown out of the car with Hedwig at his side. "I-I guess I'll.I'll write to tell you when the term ends." Uncle Vernon sighed something that sounded like a 'right.' "Right then, I guess I'll see you." Another mumbled 'right' and Vernon was off, tires squealing, dust and gravel flying about. After what seemed like hours of walking through the streets of London with his large trunks with "HP" labeled on the side, and many people turning their heads to see a rather disturbed owl squawking and running into the sides of her cage, he reached the familiar pub, the Leaky Cauldron, he made his way inside. Tom, the friendly inkeeper shouted happy words to him (none of which Harry could understand) and provided him with a room for the night. Once settling in and letting Hedwig go for a relieving fly, he wiped the sweat from his face, took his Gringotts key from his bag, and set off for the small courtyard behind the pub. Tapping the little bricks on the large barrier, he watched the solid wall hop aside and reveal the wizard and witch covered narrow streets of Diagon Alley. Walking forward, and running into many people along the way, he saw the familiar shops and couldn't help but smile. He finally felt welcome. Still smiling, he took the folded list out of his pockets and headed out, into the vast streets full of people. He soon found himself at Flourish and Blotts where he purchased his usual updated book, "The Standard Book of Spells, Year 5" and another book, which was not on his list. It had caught his attention just as he was purchasing his school book. With a young man on the cover, who scowled roughly and reminded him of a more female version of the new girl, Anna, he asked the bookkeep to get it down for him and he paid for it happily wondering what it was about. Once he was out of the store, he looked at the cover more carefully which said "Vampires, Giants, and Other Mythical Creatures." Plopping it back in his bag, he headed off to Gringotts, the wizard bank, to withdraw some of his money that his parents had left him with after they died. Now stocked with Gold Galleons, he made his way to another store, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasion and bought a new set of school robes. Stopping by the Apothecary to purchase a refill for his potions' ingredients, he heard some familiar voices behind him. "No Ron," He had heard Hermione telling Ron off. "you don't want that. We don't need it!" "I bet Fred and George would like it." Ron said. Hermione giggled. "Yeah, I bet they would." Harry whipped around immediately. "Ron! Hermione." He couldn't help but shout, but stopped abruptly when he saw a girl with jet black hair, falling to her waist, almost invisible in the dim lit apothecary store. She was almost towering over Hermione when she looked to see who was yelling. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison. Hermione was careful to place the jar of giggleworms back onto the shelf before she ran to Harry, with the girl following close behind. Ron starting talking immediately about something that Harry wasn't listening nor caring about. His eyes were fixed upon the girl whose face, paler than he had ever seen anyone's face before, and whose lips, just as deep and dark a red as blood, was somewhat attractive to him. Pretending to hear what Ron was saying, he nodded his head with a simple 'right' and walked forward to meet the girl he could only assume was Anna, the new girl. "Hullo," he said whimsily. To his great surprise, she welcomed him with a wide smile and she held out a hand to shake his own. "You must be Harry. With all of the things that I've read about you," she turned to Hermione. "and as much as Hermione talks about you, I'm so glad to be finally meeting you." "Then you must be Anna." He smiled back. "Hermione also told me about you. I hear you're new to Hogwarts?" "Yeah," she said. "My father moved to France when I was little and I went to school there." "So I've heard." Harry replied with another smile. "Oh!" she said, turning to Hermione again. "Hermione, can we go to the bookstore? I need to get my school books." "Of course," Hermione said, pulling out her school list. "See you two later? We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron.Anna and I are staying there as well as Ron..are you Harry?" "Yeah, checked in this morning." "Right then, see you later!" Hermione began to leave the shop as Anna followed and shouted "See you!" Harry smiled and waved as he waited for Ron to purchase his potions' supplied while he watched Anna running up the street for Flourish and Blott's. 


	3. Watching Anna

Introduction:A little more about Anna. Find out a little about what she thinks of her father.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Anna and her family. All these characters are originally created by J.K. Rowling.a wonderful woman.  
  
Ron and Harry finished their school shopping later that night and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in time to see Hermione and Anna before they went to bed. "Hey, Hermione! Anna!" Ron and Harry shouted across the room. "Oh, hello boys." Hermione said. Anna smiled from behind her shoulders. "We were just about to head up to our room. Ron, I believe I saw your mother check in a while ago. She's upstairs. You have a room, Harry?" "Yeah. Checked in this morning." Harry replied. "All my stuff's upstairs." So they walked to the second floor together and said their good-bye's for the night. Harry entered his room, smiling and waving to the group and heard a familiar cooing outside of the window of his room. He saw Hedwig coming back and opened a new bag of the owl treats he had bought earlier. Hedwig perched herself on top of the window sill, holding a letter in her beak and closing her eyes sleepily as Harry took it. He could tell instantly that it was from Sirius, because the envelope wasn't addressed or marked in anyway. He opened it up but almost dropped the letter inside as he heard a loud cawing noise coming at him. Looking around, he saw the most distinguished looking owl he had ever seen. It looked just as it had come straight from Hogwarts to deliver a letter. A large, tawny, brown owl with black, beady eyes soaring gracefully through the air towards a window beside Harry's. He saw the windows swing suddenly forward, giving the owl a wide entrance. "Can you see what he has there Hermione?" he heard a voice from inside the window. "Yeah." He heard Hermione reply. He put the letter down on the desk beside him as he watched Anna, her long, jet black hair billowing in the night air leaning against the window sill, looking out into the vast regions of London. She looked quite content, and suddenly, feeling Harry's presence turned and beamed at him. He could feel himself smiling back abruptly. He had not expected Anna to be so nice to him considering her sickly appearance. Looking more pale and shadowed around the eyes than ever before beneath the rising moon, she waved and turned back into the room, where he could hear conversation between her and Hermione. "It's a letter from your father, I think." He heard Hermione say. "Oh, really?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Here, you can open it to see." There was a moment's pause, and then-- - "Oh," Anna said, sounding disappointed. "Yeah. Yeah, it's from my dad." "What's he say?" "Just reminding me of some important things..Wishing me the best for Hogwarts." "Well, that's good!" "Yeah..I guess." Harry saw Anna look out of the window again. Not looking at him, she continued to look out into London with a different expression on her face. A face of sadness and annoyance. Harry half expected tears to stream down her face at any minute. She took a deep breath and spoke back to Hermione. "C'mon." she said more happily. "Let's sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow!" "Right." Hermione said and Anna slammed the windows behind her. Harry closed his window as well and, feeding Hedwig, continued to open his letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, So sorry my letter was so short last time I wrote. Still in Hogsmeade, but had to finish some business that week. Wishing you a belated birthday. See you on the seventh of September.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry packed his letter from Sirius with the rest of his things and put Hedwig into her cage for the night. Covering himself with his blankets, he remembered the last time he saw Sirius. It had been just last year. Harry wondered whether he was still on the run so much that he was running out of food supply. Harry decided that he would save some food from dinner on the seventh to give to Sirius. He smiled as he turned on his side and began to sleep. This time tomorrow he would be back at home, sleeping in his familiar school bed in the Gryffindor Tower with the rest of his school mates.his REAL family. 


End file.
